Luigi
(1983) |latest_appearance = (2018) |voice = Charles Martinet (current; Mario Kart 64 (only in international version)-present) (games) Julien Bardakoff (previous; Mario Kart 64 (only Japanese version)-Mario Kart: Super Circuit) (games) Yu Mizushima (games, anime and tv commercials) Marc Graue (games; Hotel Mario) David Spade (The legend of Mushroom Kingdom Danny Wells (other media) Tony Rosato a.k.a. The Voice of Mama Luigi (cartoons) |descr =|birth = November 16th |zodiac = Scorpio |gender = Male |species = Human}} Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the ''Mario'' series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. Appearance Compared to Mario, Luigi is slimmer and taller. His face is noticeably thinner, his eyes are slightly more bluish, and his hair is the same style as Mario's, but more of an auburn or dark maroon. Luigi's mustache is dark brown, sometimes black, and smooth, unlike Mario's ragged mustache. Luigi also wears clothes similar to Mario, but his shirt and hat are green instead of red. Layered over the shirt is blue overalls, which are a darker blue than Mario's. He also has brown work shoes, again darker than Mario's, with tan bottoms that reach above his ankles. Artwork however sometimes shows Luigi with the same color of blue overalls and brown shoes as Mario. In Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's shoes have Velcro on them, which is not present in any other game. Luigi's Cap is similar to Mario's Cap, being green instead of red and having an "L" replace Mario's signature "M"; the "L" was in italic from Mario Kart 64 to Luigi's Mansion for a few years. Artwork for the Mario & Luigi series has consistently depicted Luigi as wearing red and white striped socks; this trait is not present in any other games. Personality Luigi is portrayed as timid and a bit of a coward. He is also extremely worrisome and is considerably self-conscious. However, he overcomes his fears and acts like a hero when necessary, such as when someone he knows is in danger. On the New Super Mario Bros. Wii website, it describes Luigi as "Mario's fearless brother". In keeping with his personality-based Power Flower, a sign in Big Boo's Haunt in Super Mario 64 DS describes Luigi as "wispy." In the manual for Mario Party, it is stated that Luigi is smarter than Mario. Arguably, Luigi's most apparent trait is his seeming cowardice. Though he showed several instances of cowardice in early non-game media such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, his cowardly nature was not actually shown in-game until Luigi's Mansion (aside from a few hints in Paper Mario), and has carried over to almost all of Luigi's subsequent appearances. Although Luigi's phasmophobia is his most overbearing fear, he usually reconsiders at the mere thought of any monsters or trials, especially in the Mario & Luigi series. However, Luigi can be quite brave, and has saved the Mushroom Kingdom alongside his brother multiple times. Super Paper Mario especially glimpses into Luigi's more courageous side, showing him boldly rushing into dangerous situations and rarely even implicating his cowardice. In addition, the ending for Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon also hinted that he got over his phasmophobia, or at the very least takes exception to Polterpups and makes friends with the ghosts of Evershade Valley. Another strong element of Luigi's personality is his apparent complex of being overlooked. Although his Superstar status has earned him many fans, including an entire fan club led by Toadia and multiple supporting Toads (one of which claims to be his biggest fan in Super Mario 64 DS), even Bowser and the Koopa Troop have occasional trouble with remembering his name (as seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), and he appears to be almost unknown in the Beanbean Kingdom. Although Luigi's biggest reactions to his frequent overlookings in the Mario & Luigi series are a few "…"s and face-faults, his inattention was played up for comic relief in Paper Mario, with the snarky man in green complaining about being left behind and perpetually training for that elusive next adventure. Luigi's bio in Mario Party 5 states that he has been gaining popularity in recent years. Luigi's state of being in the shadow of his brother shows strongly in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. An example would be the way Luigi is almost never happy, how his commentary is very monotoned, and how one of his taunts is a bashful kick of the ground. Also, his Final Smash, Negative Zone, seemed to have developed because of living in his brother's shadow forever. Additionally, whenever the crowd cheers for Luigi, not too many people are heard cheering for him and when the announcer says Luigi's name, he sounds a little surprised. Despite this, however, Masahiro Sakurai did not intend to play up Luigi's overshadowed status, instead aiming to make him "everyone's favorite man in green." To this extent, Miyamato seems to have succeeded outside of the narrative. Appearances Super Mario series ''Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil Luigi is confirmed to be a starter playable character in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil. He will go with Mario to Peach's castle in the beginning of the game. ''Super Mario Destiny In Super Mario Destiny, Luigi gets transported into the future along with Mario and Peach. At first he is reluctant of joining Mario in his quest of finding the Rainbow Spheres, but saves Mario when he is captured by Hammer Bros., and helps him after that. He has a higher jump and speed, but is harder to control. ''Super Mario Bros. V Luigi appears in Super Mario Bros. V as the 3rd main protagonist. Bowser is more important in the story then him this time around. ''Super Mario Bros.: Plumbers Unite Before the beginning of the Wii U and 3DS title, Luigi finally sees Mario return home after his actions in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, and the two decide to take it easy for a while, especially with no Bowser to worry about. However, one day while the brothers are relaxing, they are suddenly arrested, under the allegation that they were not there to stop the Wario Bros. (who had also been framed) from robbing the royal treasury. After a few days in jail alongside their rivals, Luigi and the others are tasked with recovering the stolen treasure. While Wario and Waluigi set off in their own directions, Luigi chooses to follow his brother towards Toad Town, where they find that it had been ransacked. He and Mario would soon notice Mecha-Mario and Mecha-Wario entering the woods with sacks full of money, before being spotted and almost captured again. However, the two decide to run off, giving chase to the döppelgangers. During the chase, not only does Luigi lose sight of the robots, but Mario as well. As such, he ends up lost in Grassland Getaway and is cornered by some Venus Fire Traps in an underground cavern, and only with the help of Mario does he manage to escape. Together, they track down the Wario Bros. and in addition to overcoming their differences, ultimately reclaim the treasure and defeat Bowser once more. Thanks to their heroic deeds, both Luigi and Mario have the allegations wiped clean from their criminal records. In terms of stats, Luigi has the highest jump of the four characters, and his running speed is second only to Waluigi's. However, he is also the weakest in terms of both power and defense. Super Mario 64 1/2 At the beginning of the game, Luigi is seen relaxing with Mario in their house when the Mailtoad arrives on their doorstep and delivers a letter inviting the brothers to Peach's Castle. After arriving at the palace, Luigi notices a Power Star lying off to the side of the doorstep and doesn't hesitate to grab it. Heading inside, Luigi expresses his usual cowardice as the two brothers make their way through the dark halls and to the dining room, where they would be surprised by Peach and a number of guests, who had all thrown a party to celebrate the brothers' 40th birthday. Digging into the cake, Luigi notices that it was spiked with a large amount of cayenne-pepper and (as does Mario) falls unconscious. A while later, it is revealed that Luigi had made his way all the way to Sarasaland and had entered a painting of a haunted graveyard that was located in Daisy's castle in an attempt to prove his courage. He is then rescued by Mario, and the two finish their quest. Luigi is not playable during the final level, but can be used there after the game is beaten. Luigi jumps higher than Mario can, but runs more slowly. He also has access to a large number of power-ups; some of which are exclusive to him. Super Mario Moose Luigi appears in Super Mario Moose as a playable character, in which he once again helps his brother rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. Super Mario Moose Deluxe Luigi once again appears in the deluxe version of Super Mario Moose. Like in the previous game, Luigi is a playable character. Super Mario Quartz Luigi appears as a playable character in the postgame of Super Mario Quartz, becoming available after the player revives Cappy in the Space Kingdom. He doesn't offer much to the gameplay, other than having higher, longer jumps but poor traction. Paper Mario series ''Paper Mario Instrumental Luigi is kidnapped by Bowser in the prologue. He escapes Bowser's Airship and lands in Cocoa Jungle. He becomes playable on chapter 5. His moves can be switched around with the use of badges. He has the same default moves as Mario. Super Paper Bros. During the events of Super Paper Bros. Luigi's love Princess Daisy is captured and imprisoned. He recruited a young Goomba named Gaz to help him. The two traveled to Mushroom Kingdom to contact Mario. Luigi has had his share of fights in Super Paper Bros. In the end Daisy and Luigi and reunited. Paper Bleck Luigi is also an optional playable character in ''Paper Bleck. He can just join after Chapter 7 and he can join in Pianta Beach. Super Mario Moose Luigi appears in Super Mario Moose as a playable character, in which he once again helps his brother rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. Super Mario Moose Deluxe Luigi once again appears in the deluxe version of Super Mario Moose. Like in the previous game, Luigi is a playable character. Mario & Luigi series Mario & Luigi: Yoshi's Story Luigi is one of the four main protagonists. He is also an optional boss in Chapter 7, depending on which team the player chose. ''Mario & Luigi: All Stars Luigi appears as one of the main protagonists. He is controlled by the B button. He is Mario's cowardly brother that follows him around on his adventures. He and Mario team up with Wario and Waluigi to stop Chancellor Hedron and the Ztars. When it comes to his base stats, he excels in Speed, though it is suggested that he also has a minor advantage in Stache above the group. ''Mario Sports titles ''Mario Rugby League Luigi is the captain of the Luigi Sidekicks team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very balanced in skills and he has the ability to shoot thunder for long distance tackling. Super Mario Rocket Baseball Luigi appears in Super Mario Rocket Baseball. He is a captain and a starter character. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe Luigi appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe as a playable character. He is an All-Around character type and his special move is Poltergeist Shot. He is a starter character. His Default partner is Mario and is team name is the Luigi Poltergeist. Luigi's Mansion'' series Luigi's Mansion: Lost in The Dark Luigi is the main protagonist of the Wii game Luigi's Mansion: Lost in The Dark. In the game, King Boo has created a new mansion. His minions have captured Mario (again), and Luigi must save him (again).Not much else is known about the game at the moment. Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. World Tour He makes a fighting appearance. He has a special power for death challenge. Super Smash SNES Luigi will appear as a playable character in the WiiWare download Super Smash SNES. His special moves are to throw a hammer, hop higher (in Kuribo's shoe) and turn into a statue. String Puppet Arising Luigi, once again appears in the eight SSB installment, ''Super Smash Bros. Endgame. He retains some of his Kombat moves and skills, but he changes most of his special moves and his Final Smash. His Final Smash consist of him sleeping on Pi'illo and a Dream Portal appears and starts sucking in the opponents. After sucking them in, some Luiginoids and the Zeekeeper appear on the screen and do the Zee Egg special move, with the energy blast blowing away the players from the portal and the stage. Luigi then wakes up and starts fighting normally. Super Smash Bros. Calamity Main article: Luigi (Calamity) Luigi makes a reappearance in Super Smash Bros. Calamity as a starter playable character. His design is changed to be more like his appearance in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64 and his moveset has been changed for the most part, with his neutral special is the ability from . He also has an alt based on his appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf. Jake's Super Smash Bros. Luigi makes an appearance in Jake's Super Smash Bros. as a default playable character. Compared to his appearance in previous Super Smash Bros. titles, Luigi's moveset has been entirely reworked to be primarily based around his starring roles in the Luigi's Mansion and Mario & Luigi series and as such can no longer be compared to his older brother. Luigi's moveset includes the Thunderhand and Hammer Slam attacks from the Mario & Luigi series as his neutral and down special moves respectively, as well as using the Poltergust 5000 in a manner similar to how Professor E. Gadd used the Poltergust 3001 in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for his side special move. Trophy Descriptions ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fighters Luigi is a returning veteran in SSBUF. He confirmed to appear on May 29, 2018 along side the rest of the original 4 Unlockables. Other ''Mario Appearances ''Mario Guitar World'' In Mario Guitar World Luigi is the 1st Boss in Story Mode on Amateur if beaten you unlock the character Luigi as well as other features ''Luigi's Quest During the events of Luigi's Quest, Luigi gets washed up into the Bright Star Kingdom while plumbing, He gets help from Fillip and other Pharies he meets. He even gets new transformations; Fish Luigi, Bird Luigi, and Tree Luigi. ''Mario Singalong! Series Luigi appeared as one of the selectable avatars in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He was in Mario Singalong Superstar!, Mario Singalong Country! (in full country attire), Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! in Mario Singalong Disney! where he struck up a good friendship with Goofy. In Mario Singalong Rocks! he was one of the two playable characters in Story Mode having to assist his brother to rescue Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from Bowser. He returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! as an avatar. ''Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought In Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought, Luigi is found in World 4 - Luigi's Haunted Mansion. He is a playable character and you can switch between him and Peach. While using Peach, Luigi will help with his hammer attack only, so that CPU doesn't use up the flashlight batteries when you are already scaring the boos away yourself. Luigi fights alongside Peach for most of the game. Luigi, Peach and Perry (Peach's talking Parasol) are the three main characters of the game. Luigi has an anti-boo flashlight and also a hammer. This is one of the few Mario games that Luigi andPeach together are playable characters. ''Extreme Mario World Luigi appears in Extreme Mario World again as a playable character. ''The Stories of New Tendo City Luigi is set to appear in the upcoming reimagined Nintendo television series. In the series, he has gained the surname Rosato, much like Mario, and is married to Daisy Flora. Luigi is also the co-owner of the Rosato Brother's Italian Cafe, and is also the co-star of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!! alongside the rest of the Mario cast. The series mentions that he has gained a spin-off in which he hunts down ghosts, recently. He is described as always being overshadowed by his brother, but really does love Mario as he always has when they were kids. Other Appearances Animal Crossing: Hotel Life Since the game comes out during The Year of Luigi, he makes a cameo on the loading screen. You can also buy the 'Luigi Jr.' outfit and the Mario Jr. outfit at Mable Sisters. Pikachu's Final Destiny Luigi appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny where he explores the Tropical Rain forest. One cutscene shows him hiding in a dark shelter with some characters, to avoid Mewtwo's evil stars. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Mario and Luigi will both appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 as allies to Pikachu and company. RenarioExtreme series Luigi appears in the Renan! Chinese anime. He is one of the helpers of Renan in his adventures. Nintendo RPG Luigi appeared as the second playable character in Nintendo RPG. ''Smash Tactics In Smash Tactics, Luigi appears only in the story mode and is of the Plumber class; and therefore has the same attacks as Mario. ''Neverworld The First Luigi makes an appearance in Neverworld The First under the name of ''Pied Piper. Luigi & Waluigi In Luigi & Waluigi, Luigi, along with Waluigi, must rescue Daisy from Rui. Throughout the adventure, Luigi gains the ability to teleport and Waluigi learns to glide. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball Luigi appears as Mario's subcaptain. He has fair pitching, but only average batting and speed. His team name in Exhibition mode is the Luigi Mansioneers. Captain Toad: Pokémon Trainer Luigi appears in this crossover game as the 6th Gym Leader and specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. After being defeated, he'll give the Energy Badge, $5,000.00 and TM24 (Thunderbadge) as prizes. If the player uses one of certain amiibo, he will give $6,000.00 instead of usual $5,000.00. Relationships Mario Luigi is Mario's brother and sidekick in various adventures, Luigi and Mario are loyal to each other and is highly on friendly terms, Luigi often saves Mario in the ''Luigi's Mansion series, however in some Mario games, Luigi is totally absent and Mario has to do his adventure all alone. Waluigi As explained in some games, Luigi and Waluigi are rivals, similar to the rivalry of Mario and Wario. But sometimes can be on friendly terms in some games like Mario Party. Daisy It has been hinted in some games that Luigi has a crush on Princess Daisy, like in a course of Mario Kart Wii where there is a statue of Luigi and Daisy dancing with each other. King Boo Luigi and King Boo absolutely hate each other and is Luigi's arch-enemy because King Boo always scares Luigi. Wario Luigi and Wario lack interaction with each other due to Luigi's rivalry with Waluigi, however in Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi has jumped on Wario and Wario tried to attack Luigi, meaning they are also enemies sometimes. Bowser Bowser and Luigi sightly interacts with each other since Luigi fights Bowser just to help Mario. Princess Peach Princess Peach and Luigi sightly interacts with each other in some games, but they seem to be on friendly terms. Princess Peach sometimes kisses him in the cheek when Luigi saves Peach instead, which doesn't seem to bother Mario. amiibo Gallery :For a full list of images, see the resources page. }} Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Super Mario:Dark Tide Category:Super Paper Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Super Smash Bros. War Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Males Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Parents Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Rescue Team Category:Thundernauts Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Luigi Sunshine 2 Category:Super Luigi Bros. Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Super Sam Squad Series. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros. World Dominations Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Super Mario Adventures: The Series Games Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mogwai SSB Playable Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Default Characters Category:Playable Characters in Mario Party All-Stars Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Mario Kart 9 Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney All-Around characters Category:Super Mario EX Category:Mario Kart: Off Road Adventure Category:PMTSoT characters Category:Paper Mario: The Shards of Time Category:All-Stars Racing Category:Mario and MySims! Characters Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Super Paper Mario 2: Craft Champion Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Mario Family Category:Plumbers Category:Wrecking Crew Characters Category:Mario Party: Diamond Blast Category:Mario Forever (series) Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Super Mario Moose Deluxe Category:Mario Kart NX 2 Category:Playable Characters in Super Mario 64 Deluxe Category:Brothers Category:Mario Kart Switch Category:Super Mario: Elemental Journey Category:Super Wario Odyssey Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Mario Kart Double Dash Switch Category:Super mario soccer Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash Category:Mario Party Switch (Luigi4747) Category:Mario and Luigi: Ultimate Team Up Category:SSBUF Category:Mario Kart 9 (Luigi4747)